vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatchiyack
|-|Hatchiyack= |-|Super Hatchiyack = Summary Hatchiyack is a character from the OVA Plan to Eradicate All Saiyans. He is a supercomputer created by Dr. Lychee to enact revenge against the Saiyans, as he is a Tuffle, a race that inhabited the planet that would become Planet Vegeta after the Saiyans took it over and murdered almost all previous inhabitants. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A Name: Hatchiyack Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Gender: Genderless (appears to be Male) Age: A few minutes Classification: Artificial Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Acrobatics, Various energy attacks, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Skilled in Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Size Manipulation, Duplication, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Warped and unstabilized large portions of the Northern Galaxy upon his birth. Easily fought against and stomped non-canon Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo. Goku stated his ki was probably even greater than than Broly's) | Multi-Solar System level (Far more powerful than before, decimated the non-canon Z-Fighters with even greater ease than he did previously) Speed: ''' '''Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely much higher Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Tanked attacks from all of the non-canon Z-Fighters, was only killed when they combined their strongest attacks) | Multi-Solar System level (Much more durable than before, required a Super Spirit Bomb to be taken down) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters as a Giant. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown, seems to be a competent fighter. Weaknesses: His Revenge Cannon has a very lengthy charge-up time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Revenge Cannon:' His strongest technique. puts his arms in front of him and charges up for 15 seconds. He then unleashes a powerful energy blast at his opponent. Key: Base | Super Note 1: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Note 2: This character only appears in the video animation "The Plan to Eradicate the Saiya-jins", which is a tied into a video game and not canon to the manga or anime. Others Notable Victories: Bojack (Dragon Ball) Bojack’s Profile (Both started in base and Bojack was allowed to transform and speed was equal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Game Bosses Category:Martial Artists Category:Androids Category:Tragic Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Energy Users Category:OVA Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4